The invention relates to the field of bi-directional transceivers, and in particular to a bidirectional transceiver assembly for plastic optical fiber (POF) applications.
With rapid development of HDTV, there is a clear market demand for a very short distance (˜30 m) and inexpensive high speed network which will be built for use in homes or buildings. Plastic optical fiber is becoming one of the solutions to provide affordable optical fiber. In order to transmit and receive signals from POF, current generation products require two parallel POFs between terminals, where each fiber is connected with one transmitter and receiver. Therefore, a bi-directional transceiver is highly desired because it only requires one POF fiber between terminals and the cost is greatly reduced.